Return of the Revanchist
by Omega-Supreme
Summary: AU What happens when a Master of the Light and the Dark side of the Force comes back in the middle of the Clone Wars? The course of history will never be the same.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars related things. If I would, I would live on the Skywalker Ranch

"Normal talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"_Telepathy"  
_"**Yelling!"**

Chapter One: The Force Cave of D'Jun

_

* * *

_

Looks can deceive even the greatest of all.

Narrator: It's a time of Civil War. The Jedi lead the troops of the Republic into battle against the evil Count Dooku and the Separatists. On the forest planet D'Jun fight the Jedi Skywalker and Tano to defend an important hyperspace key point against the evil Dark Jedi Ventress and her droid army.

"Great, rain. Why does it have to rain now?" Ahsoka was many things, but a happy Togruta? Not right now. She's waiting on top of a small hill besides a canyon with a small group of Troopers for Anakin, they ended their patrol not shortly before.

"General Skywalker said they should be here in a few minutes." said one of the clones. "I hope he hurries, I don't like this place"

Meanwhile, Anakin is moving with Rex and another patrol towards the hill.

"So General, shouldn't we hurry? I believe Ahsoka isn't going to like it if we keep her waiting."

"Don't worry Rex, Snips isn't going to throw things at us." Anakin laughed.

"Yeah, I hope." Came Rex whispered answer.

While this was happening, Asajj Ventress was crouched on top of a cliff, directly over the hill.

"Are we ready to strike? I want to crush the little vermin down there!" asked the former Jedi one of the droids.

"We are nearly ready. We just need a little more time to get the explosives into position" said the commander droid.

At the same time two Battle Droids were lifting a Thoriumbomb towards the edge of the cliff. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" and it slipped them. "Oh, oh" "Roger, Roger" and in a big explosion the cliff broke off from the rest of the platoon.

* * *

At the sound of a big explosion, Ahsoka looked up to see Ventress, a hand full of droids and REALLY big rocks falling towards her. "Troopers, evade the rocks." While she gave this command, Ventress regained control and jumped from one of the boulders towards the young Jedi while activating her Lightsabers.

Ahsoka heard the familiar swishing of a lightsaber, turned around and swung her own lasersword to block the attack. She quickly countered with a slash at Ventress midsection, which the fallen Jedi dodged. Asajj delivered three blows, which were all dodged or parried. What both didn't notice was that the hill has gotten instable through the explosion.

The second both swords clashed, the ground underneath them began to slide towards the canyon. Even while falling the two couldn't stop their fighting, jumping off of debris and connecting their swords again and again.

* * *

(With Anakin few minutes earlier)

The patrol was just about 100ft from Ahsoka's group, when they also heard the explosion and began to sprint there.

"SNIPPS!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!" Anakin tried to find out what happened to his Padawan, since she wasn't there when they arrived.

* * *

(Back in the canyon)

The two were standing on the same piece of debris and locked swords, when they heard stones crashing and being smashed on ground. Both looked down for a second and saw, that they were only 50 feet above the ground, and jumped off, forgetting about the other pieces of the cliff.

The last thing they remember is them feeling strong pain in there backs before passing out.

When the two lost consciousness, a robed figure came forth from a cave.

"That's very interesting."

* * *

"General, are you sure she's still alive?" Rex was perplexed. He never saw Anakin so…panicked. But maybe it's like that, when you're trusted to train a kid. You just feel responsible when something happens to them.

"Yes I'm sure, Rex. I can still feel her presence, but something down there is blocking my senses." Anakin was frustrated, angry at himself and… afraid. He's afraid that Ahsoka was hurt or killed. She was his Padawan, somehow like a personality copy. He couldn't let her die before she became at least 15.

"General Kenobi and the reinforcements should be here in a few standard hours" said Ors, a more or less normal clone, who had a tendency to read nearly everything he can find.

"Set up a standard camp. Ors you take first watch, let's get going." 'Don't worry Snipps, we're getting you out of there.' With that Anakin began to set up his own part.

* * *

Some hours later, Ahsoka woke up and tried to stand up "OWW!" only to out, her head and back were killing her. As she laid down again, the Togruta looked around, and found out that she's in a cave. The cave was neither big nor small, and to her surprise, it had thing like a few blasters and a thermal detonator. She could also see some armor that reminded her just a little bit of the clone armors. She also saw that they were all covered by shields.

"Ugh! My head." At this Ahsoka turned her head to the left, to see an awakening Ventress. While both of them were wrapped in bandages, she didn't want to test if the Dark Jedi would attack. "What ever happened, I'm so going to kill the guy who programmed those droids."

Ventress hated this day. No time for a relaxing breakfast, flying through hyperspace listening to two stupid droids and then she fell into a canyon. The prospect to die in a damn canyon on some backwater planet wasn't very appealing.

"Ah, I see you two woke up." Both force-users looked up and saw a middle-aged man wearing some armor and a coat over that. "That was quite the fall you had there. You shouldn't throw bombs carelessly around."

Ventress snarled. "Where are we?! And who are you?!" The man just looked at her and shook his head.

"You are safe, for now. A half-trained Dark Jedi and a little Padawan shouldn't play out here." At this both glared at him and, after quickly looking around, pulled their lightsabers towards them. With a summersault they both activated their sabers and tried to capture him with them. The man just smirked lightly and blocked all three swords with a vibroblade. "Not bad" he threw them back with a swing, disarmed them and put the sabers into a plasteel safe. "But still not good enough. Now lay down again, so that your wounds can heal. I will get fresh water." With that he left the cave and activated a ray shield.

At the same time, Obi-Wan and the reinforcements arrived, and the Jedi-Master conversed with his former Padawan about the happenings.

"Keep a cool head, Anakin. We'll go down there and look around for her. This is also a part of your training."

Anakin didn't understand what Obi-Wan meant "But Master, I finished my training before I became a Jedi-Knight."

The Jedi-Master couldn't help but laugh. "Anakin, as long as you live you are training. Even Master Yoda is training his senses right now."

At this moment Commander Cody walked to the two. "General Skywalker, General Kenobi, we're ready to descend into the canyon. It will just be a small team consisting of you two, Rex, Ors and myself.

"What are we waiting for? We have a Padawan to rescue and Ventress to capture." Kenobi said and went towards the LAAT/I and waited for the start

* * *

Back in the cave, Asajj and Ahsoka moved, so they sit directly opposite from the other, glaring heatedly at each other.

* * *

Outside of the cave, the man was on his way back from a nearby river, when he saw the transporter. "Great, tourists." He didn't like it when others invaded his little paradise with intention.

He watched the carrier as it landed near his position and five persons exited it. If he's right, then that were two Jedi's and, wait a second, they looked somehow like mandalorians. That must be these "clones" he heard about.

The bearded Jedi saw, and walked towards, him. "Hello, I'm Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Jedi-Knight Anakin Skywalker. And who are you."

"My name is… Carth Onasi. Welcome to my humble home. You must be searching for the two who fell down here, right?" *Carth* said.

"Where are they?!" the younger one answered. Not much patience.

"Follow me." And they walked the rest of the way towards the cave together. "I had to make sure they don't run away. So I locked them into the cave, their lightsabers save in a plasteel safe."

They found the funniest scene someone could imagine. Ventress was holding Ahsoka in a headlock, while the Togruta bit herself into the shoulder of the Rattataki.

"Leave the kids alone for 20 minutes and, voila, a catastrophe. Okay girls, break it up." At this everyone looked at *Carth* as if he's crazy. He just told TWO dangerous women that they are KIDS. Ventress used this moment of confusion to pull Obi-Wan's lightsaber and swung it to his head. The armored man quickly took a hold of her wrist, turned her around, took the saber himself and held it against her neck while pressing her against the cave wall.

"Look kid, I killed Mandalorians, Rakata and Sith. I killed whole groups by myself. You are nowhere near my level." With that he pushed her down and gave Obi-Wan his saber back. Suddenly a explosion made the cave tremble and the sound of battle was outside. Suddenly two super-battledroids entered and locked onto the group, but were taken out by two blaster shots by *Carth*, who now gave the weapons back to Ahsoka and bound Ventress' hands together. "Let's move. My old ship is near here, with it we could join up there in seconds."

* * *

As the group went behind another turn, they found a bigger cave, which felt force-active. In it was something astounding. Anakin just muttered "Dynamic-class freighter". The man stopped, turned around and smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may present you, the Ebon Hawk. This ship is maybe as old as me."

"Why do I feel a force-field here?" General Kenobi wondered, looking at the cave closely.

"This cave is a force focus point. Each has their own effect. This one for example freezes time for everyone in it. You can walk in and out as you wish, but when you're in it you live forever."

"Maybe that's the reason the CIS is trying to take other this world. They just felt the strong force aura and wanted it for themselves." Ahsoka suggested. The rest of the group just looked at her and Obi-Wan even snickered.

"The brat is right." Came another voice, and when the group turned around they saw Dooku. "Ventress you disappoint me. I thought you could finish them, but I overestimated your abilities."

*Carth* turned around and looked at the others. "Get into the ship, and tell T3 the ship is to start immediately after I come back onboard."

"Carth, he's a Sith-Lord. He's dangerous." warned Ahsoka.

"I will go easy on him then." And with a grin, the strange man walked towards the Count, while taking something from behind his back.

"You want to stop me?" Dooku looked exactly at this person, pure determination in his eyes. "Good, then die."

The Count slashed his lightsaber at the person, who immediately parried with… his own, silver saber. "Who are you? My spy's never told me about you." Dooku tried three more strikes, which were all blocked. The man countered with two quick swipes, followed by a thrust. The Sith-Lord blocked the first, parried the second and barely dodged the thrust. "You're too good, to be a normal Jedi, but you're not called Master by them." Dooku slashed three more times, which were all dodged. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"The Jedi called me a Sith. The Sith called me a Jedi. But I am both and neither. For I am the Force. You want my name? Listen closely. My name is… Revan." With that, the now announced Revan swiped Dooku away, turned around and jumped into the starting ship.

* * *

On Coruscant, Master Yoda opened his eyes and spoke softly to himself. "So clouded the future isn't anymore. Changing the whole course of this war, it will."

* * *

Well, this is just a little something that spooked in my head. Just tell me your honest opinion.

About the Force cave, I'm pretty sure there is the possibility for this. Just look what the Force already can, a cave that isn't in the normal time flow isn't so strange.

May the force be with you. Omega out. R&R if you want.


End file.
